The Transgenic Core of the DRTC has been in operation since 1991. At the last competitive renewal, the Core was judged to be of excellent merit. Although the Core was though to generally be of high quality, concerns about the extent of the Director's involvement in the DRTC and the adequacy of detailing progress in the Core were noted. In the previous funding period, Elaine Fuchs, Ph.D. had joint responsibility for directing the transgenic cores of both the Cancer and Diabetes Center. This arrangement facilitated the establishment and delivery of high quality and cost-effective service to DRTC investigators. In the proposed funding period, Fredric E. Wondisford, M.D. will serve as Director, and Sally Radovick, M.D. will serve as Co-Director. Both are highly qualified to direct this core and their direct involvement in diabetes and diabetesrelated research should further enhance transgenic services to DRTC investigators. The Technical Director, Ms. Linda Degenstein, is unchanged from the previous funding period. The Core laboratory has also been relocated to a newly renovated pathogen-free barrier facility adjacent to the animal facility. A detailed progress report outlining the growth and effectiveness of the Transgenic Core is include in the proposal.